Significant advances in analyzing and characterizing biological and biochemical materials and systems have led to unprecedented advances in understanding the mechanisms of life, health, disease and treatment. Among these advances, technologies that target and characterize the genomic make up of biological systems have yielded some of the most groundbreaking results, including advances in the use and exploitation of genetic amplification technologies, and nucleic acid sequencing technologies.
Nucleic acid sequencing can be used to obtain information in a wide variety of biomedical contexts, including diagnostics, prognostics, biotechnology, and forensic biology. Sequencing may involve basic methods including Maxam-Gilbert sequencing and chain-termination methods, or de novo sequencing methods including shotgun sequencing and bridge PCR, or next-generation methods including polony sequencing, 454 pyrosequencing, Illumina sequencing, SOLiD sequencing, Ion Torrent semiconductor sequencing, Heli Scope single molecule sequencing, SMRT® sequencing, and others.
Despite these advances in biological characterization, many challenges still remain unaddressed, or relatively poorly addressed by the solutions currently being offered. The present disclosure provides novel solutions and approaches to addressing many of the shortcomings of existing technologies.